


Without You There Is No Me

by Semi_Asian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Asian/pseuds/Semi_Asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rain poured down heavily onto the usually bustling with life city known as Republic City, thick layers of dark clouds forming a blanket over the now quiet city, the darkness of the clouds resembling the area under Asami’s eyes as she stood in the rain letting it soak into her bones...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolling In Of The Storm...

The rain poured down heavily onto the usually bustling with life city known as Republic City, thick layers of dark clouds forming a blanket over the now quiet city, the darkness of the clouds resembling the area under Asami’s eyes as she stood in the rain letting it soak into her bones, gazing at the fresh mound of dirt,

wishing that the newly installed gravestone wasn’t real,

wishing that the lack of warmth by her side wasn't gone forever.

Although Asami knew better, she should've known something like this would happen, she didn't deserve any happiness but she hoped to Raava that life would give her this one small gift of happiness that came in the form of Korra.

The thought of Korra's dying smile and words to Asami swept in a torrent of emotions as she finally broke down and wailed, the rain now falling down harder as if to protect her as she let her emotions pour out with the rain hiding her away from the rest of the world.

 _Why did you leave me Korra? You promised you would never leave me._ _Y_ _ou promised you would always be around. You promised we'd have a family together. Was it all just a lie?_

Memories of Korra's final moments played in her mind as she turned away from the grave and slowly made her way to her car all the while attempting to put herself back together.

~~~~~~~~~~

_News came in that a new rebel group was causing an uprising against the Avatar with a rally going on inside one of Future Industries abandoned warehouses, after learning this Team Avatar went of to investigate and settle the rebels. Asami was infuriated that someone would have the gall to cause an uprising against her love and to have their rally in one of her buildings, granted its abandoned but it was still under her name._

_However they should've known something was wrong when they turned up only for the place to be quieter than usual. Upon entering the warehouse and seeing that it was empty immediately informed them they were set up which came true once the warehouse blew up, Asami felt herself being blown backwards and landing on her back before the claws of darkness dragged her in._

_There was fire everywhere, the smoke so thick and dark Asami couldn't discern where exactly she was as she got up trying to breathe. She was running out of oxygen and fast, the taste of molten ash settling in her mouth as she desperately tried to find Korra, Mako and Bolin._

_Asami let out a yelp as she felt herself being lifted up into strong arms before seeing an air bubble forming around them, she turned to see Korra's bloodied, soot smudged face with tears streaming from her crystal blue orbs yet Asami couldn't help but think she looked beautiful with her hair messily ruffed up and the soot giving her a sharp, charming look.  
_

_"Asami I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried when I saw you weren't blown away in the same direction as me and the guys, they're outside calling Chief Beifong." Asami smiled tiredly as she reached up towards Korra's face to wipe away her tears before settling herself further into Korra's arms as she made her way towards Mako and Bolin._ _Upon reaching Mako and Bolin, Korra carefully set Asami back down_ _onto her feet, she turned to Korra to give her a smile when an all too familiar sound went off._

_Asami whipped her head around to see who shot the still in production Sato-Gun she manufactured, only to see a man behind them holding the weapon with a crazed expression on his face, his mouth etching up into a smile before manic laughter left his mouth, Bolin was quick to act, caging the man in an Earthbent cage._

_Asami turned to look back at Korra only to see her with a distant look in her eyes as she faced Asami, blood pouring out of her mouth as she tried to gasp in breathes, it was only then did Asami notice the hole in Korra's chest, she let out a scream as she dove to catch Korra as her legs gave out from not being able to hold her own weight anymore, Asami sobbed as she gently lowered Korra down, resting her head in her lap as tears rolled off her face before falling onto Korra.  
_

_"NO NO Korra! Please stay with me, it's going to be okay, Mako's going to get help!" Asami looked up towards Mako with a crazed expression as she saw Mako not moving._

_"MAKO! What are you doing?! Get help!!" Asami screamed and sobbed at him but even then Mako still didn't move to get help, tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Asami before facing the ground, she then looked to Bolin who also had tears streaming to his face, he shook his head as his eyes made contact with Asami's. It was then that Asami knew there was nothing that could be done, Korra was in a bad shape and they were too far out for any help to reach them in time._

_Asami sobbed as she looked down at Korra's face only to see her smiling, blood coating her usually white teeth before reaching up to cup Asami's face as she spoke, painfully trying to breathe, "A-Asami p-p-please don't c-cry, I don't want t-the last thing I-I see on t-this world to be o-of you crying, y-you're much m-more beat-tiful when your'e s-smiling so p-please smile f-for me" Asami sobbed harder after Korra spoke but she wanted to fulfil Korra's wish, with eyes swollen and tears streaming down her face Asami smiled before bending down to meet their lips together, Asami didn't care about the blood on Korra's lips, she didn't care that Bolin and Mako were watching, all that mattered was Korra as they shared one final kiss._

_Pulling apart Korra smiled tiredly at her before running her thumb across Asami's lips to get her blood of them before she turned to face Mako and Bolin, "W-well guys we h-had a g-good run, I-I'm so glad t-to c-call you guys m-my friends." Korra smiled "P-promise me that y-you'll look after Asami for me a-and p-promise m-me you won't l-leave h-her a-alone..." Korra trailed off before looking away from them, Asami and the boys knew the end to that sentence was 'after I'm gone'._

_A couple of seconds went by as the only audible sound was the silent sobs of Asami, Bolin and Mako before Korra started violently coughing, gasping for air as blood further stained her usually blue shirt she turned towards Asami, her blue eyes dimming as she spoke. "Asami I w-will a-always love you d-dont you forget that, a-and please t-try to be h-happy a-a-again, live y-your life d-don't live in the p-past and r-remember I m-may not be there p-physically but I w-will a-always be there by s-spirit, I love you", with that Korra took in her final breath and the heaving of her chest stopped. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's lifeless body pulling her into a hug as she screamed Korra's name, begging her to come back, begging Raava to give her love back to her only for her words to fall on deaf ears as she sat their craddling Korra's body till Lin arrived to take them back to the city._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

After arriving at the apartment building Asami shared with Korra, she made her way up to their apartment with a lifeless expression, she ignored everyone as she made her way to the elevator. Walking through their apartment door she noticed the mail on the floor, stepping over them she made her way to the bedroom her and Korra shared before one of the letters caught her attention as it had the Republic City Hospital insignia, bending down Asami picked the letter up before making her way back to the bedroom leaving behind a trail of water in her path.

Without bothering to peel her wet clothes of Asami sat down on the bed, ripping open the envelope to read what was inside. As she continued reading her jade orbs welled with tears before spilling over the edge, she laid down on the bed before gripping Korra's pillow closely, smelling her lingering scent on the pillow before letting the tears run free as she sobbed into her lovers pillow, hours later she eventually cried herself to sleep, the open letter temporarily forgotten on the other side of the bed.

Mako decided to keep his promise to Korra and visit Asami to see how she was doing, after arriving at their apartment he knocked on the door only Asami didn't answer, worried he opened the door and made his way inside to see her asleep on the bed, Mako sighed with relief before noticing the letter next to Asami's hand, reaching for the letter Mako opened it up to read the contents of the letter.

Minutes later Mako could do nothing but cry as he stared at his broken friend before leaning on the wall and sliding down it, re-reading the letter over and over again, tears streaming down his face as sleep finally overtook him, the letter lying next to him.

_Dear Miss Sato,_

_Thank you for coming to Republic City Hospital, I have the results as to why you've been suffering fatigue the last couple of weeks and I'm pleased to inform you that you are 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations on your pregnancy and I hope to see you soon for your first checkup._

_Kind Regards,_

_Doctor Katara_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Life At A Standstill

An aching pain in his neck and lower back awoke Mako the next morning, looking out the window he saw the world's emotional balance was still disturbed as the the tears from the sky pelted onto the ground making it look as if the world was angry that it's peace keeper was gone in the middle of her prime at such a young age.

With a defeated sigh, he got up from his awkward positioning on the floor to stretch out his stiff muscles and joints, relishing the sounds they made to assure him he was still alive and breathing, at this thought a guilty wave of emotion washed over him as he thought of Korra and how she wasn't around anymore. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts he looked over at Asami to see she was still asleep, her usually glowing face replaced by paler than usual skin with creases he didn't even know existed, tear tracks streaming down the length of her face and her usual painted lips now coloured red with blood from the biting of her teeth.

Seeeing the blood on her lips Mako grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake, "Asami, Asami come on wake up. You're going to chew your lip off if you don't wake up", after shaking her for a couple of more minutes he saw the stirrings of her body, signalling her exit from the dream state and back to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~

 Feeling someone shaking her body gently, Asami opened her eyes only to be greeted by the worried amber eyes of Mako, with pity resonating from them, not being able to look at his eyes any longer Asami turned her head towards the window only to see that it was dawn once again albeit a miserable dawn. The sound of the rain pelting against the tin roof brought back memories of the gun, feeling her eyes starting to fill with tears Asami quickly wiped them away, she didn't want Mako to see her tears, she didn't need his or anyone's pity, she has hers and Korra's legacy growing inside of her, she has to be strong for their child and she'll be damned if someone thought she wasn't strong enough to continue on with life.

Looking back at Mako, Asami saw the letter in his hand, knowing it was her pregnancy letter Asami couldn't help but feel the onslaught of tears coming back at a stronger force. _Don't cry Asami come on pull yourself together, you've had your fair share amount of deaths in your life, what's another one going to do?_ Even with these thoughts Asami didn't feel any better, looking back up at Mako she saw him pull a sad small, eyes crinkling, before opening his arms up to her, seeing this she couldn't help but run into them and let the tears fall onto his shirt allowing herself a moment of weakness _._

Asami gripped onto his shirt so tight her knuckles were white, her legs no longer able to hold her weight as she wailed to the skies for the loss of her lover, before she could fall to the floor she felt Mako catch her and gently put her down to the ground still hugging her. She felt him stroke her hair before he spoke to her, voice cracking with the dryness of the throat, "It's ok Asami let it all out, I'm here and I'll always be here for you and your child, Korra would have my head otherwise". She knew Mako was just trying to cheer her up again but at the mention Korra and their child realization gripped Asami her child will grow up without knowing their other parent, at that thought Asami's heart tore apart even further as more tears streamed down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing her reaction to his words Mako knew he just fucked up big time, _good job Mako you're such an idiot, you just had to mention Korra and their child in one sentence,_ seeing Asami screaming Korra's name with tears streaming down her usually flawless face, looking so distraught and broken ripped Mako's heart right out of his chest, he couldn't help but to also let the tears fall.

_I'm so sorry Korra, I'm a detective and I should've known something else was going to happen! This is all my fault, if I did my job properly then you would still be around, your child wouldn't have to grow up not knowing you!_ _I will do whatever it takes to keep Asami and your child safe, I will even lay down my life if I need to, it's the least I can do after getting you killed I just hope you can forgive me one day"_

Closing his eyes, Mako lowered his mouth to Asami's ear apologizing for being a useless detective, apologizing for all the hurt he caused her and promising to always keep her and her child safe no matter what because that's what he promised Korra and he never breaks his promises.

~~~~~~~~~~

Asami awoke once again with Mako's arms around, not remembering actually falling asleep she turned towards him only to see he was still awake. Even though he was still awake she saw Mako was struggling to keep his eyes open, further scanning his face she noticed the faint trails of tear marks on his face. _Ah no wonder he's sleepy, he must've been crying as well._ Asami opened her mouth to tell him to go to sleep but noticed her throat was too dry, with trembling legs she got up and walked to the kitchen, walking past a mirror Asami saw just how much of a state she was in but she didn't care, no one was around to whisper about her loss, no one was around to resonate their pity to her and no one was around to blatantly stare at her for minutes on end.

After hydrating her throat, Asami made her way back to her and Korra's bedroom only to see Mako passed out on the floor snoring away, with a small smile make its way onto her tired face Asami grabbed a spare pillow and blanket before repositioning Mako onto the pillow and placing the blanket on him, standing up she looked around only to see all of Korra's belongings everywhere around the house, feeling suffocated she walked away from Mako only to whisper her thanks for him knowing he wouldn't hear her anyways before she made her way to the front door and left.

She only wanted to be around Korra right now, she didn't care that she didn't bring an umbrella, she didn't care that she wasn't wearing appropriate clothing and she certainly didn't care that it was raining she cherished it really after all it can help hide her tears from the few people in the street who were rushing to get home as she made her way to the only place she really wanted to be at right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a multi-chap! :D  
> For those who are worried this'll be Masami don't be haha this'll be forever Korrasami, it's just Masami friendship nothing more XD  
> This chapter is a bit short since I had to write this down before the plot escaped my mind and plus I have exams soon -__-  
> It would be cool to read your thoughts about this so far so comment away :D  
> Happy Reading and Peace Out!


	3. Reveling In Memories

Passing through the threshold of the graveyard Asami's body turned to auto drive, taking her to the sight of Korra's statuesque grave, her mind racing with thoughts of her past with Korra and her now bleak future without her lover but in her place their child who she loves with the same amount of passion as she did Korra if not more.

She knows the type of passion is different though, with Korra it was love, exhilarating breathtaking love with extensive amounts of unadulterated lust that overwhelmed her on multiple occasions, with their child it was to protect it at all costs, she would happily lie down her life for the child if needed and finally love, the type that filled her heart and soul with warmth allowing Asami to momentarily forget about the sadness that dwelled in the very depths of her soul.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

A shiver travelled along the length of Asami's spine, goosebumps making itself know as she recalled the first time she and Korra gave into their desires for each other. Even though they had already established their relationship to Republic City, Asami felt uncomfortable taking their relationship to the next step, scared if Korra wasn't ready yet but she couldn't help but lust after the girl badly. During meetings with President Raiko, Asami would catch herself staring at Korra, her eyes sweeping over Korra's body as she argued about something with Raiko, what they were arguing about she didn't know as her eyes slowly trekked and mapped out her skin, made note of how with each breathe she took her chest would expand stretching her shirt to it's limits, the fold over her clothes would open a bit teasing Asami with the delicious curve of Korra's breasts.

Asami would always have to excuse herself from the meetings early, scared that she would lose control and just take Korra right there on the Presidents table, not having a single care in the world to who was around them. However, on the day of Asami's birthday the outcome of her leaving the meeting early played out differently than what she was used to.

Asami made herself comfortable as she nestled against Korra's statue, allowing herself a moment of happiness as she took a trip down memory lane to the most wonderful and happiest day of her life, the day of her 23rd birthday 4 years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Asami woke up that morning in a foul mood, not only did the test for the Sato-Gun prototype fail but Korra still wasn't back home from the Fire Nation after a month of doing Avatar duties and Raiko had to go and call an emergency meeting this morning on her birthday! Throwing the covers off herself angrily, Asami stomped to the bathroom to get ready for Raiko's stupid meeting._

_'Oh well at least Korra's coming back soon' at the thought of her girlfriend Asami couldn't help but notice the pulsing happening between her thighs, showing how much she needed, ached and wanted Korra between them to sedate and satisfy her. Shaking her head to dispel the thought Asami continued with her morning ritual before heading down the stairs, trying but failing to ignore the throb pulsating between her legs._

 

_Walking into the meeting room, frown etched in placed on her face_ (TROLOLOL couldn't help that! Okay sorry moving on), _Asami scanned the room, hoping there would at least be one person there who wouldn't annoy her, unsurprisingly Lin, Tenzin and Suyin were present, what did surprise her though was_ _Opal sitting at the far end of the table_ , _Asami made her way over to the younger girl with the intent on finding out why she was here but also because she was close to the girl now._

_'Opal? What are you doing here?' Opals eyes transfixed onto Asami's before replying to the taller girl._

_'Oh hey Asami! Tenzin asked me to come, since I'm getting my tattoos soon he wants me to be well versed in world politics so I'll be able to help Jinora in the future oh and Happy Birthday!' Asami suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as the younger girl crashed into her to give her a hug, hearing Opal giggle over her shoulder Asami pulled back only to see the girl have a mischievous twinkle in her eye, before Asami could question it however Opal put her question to rest._

_'You're an old woman now Asami so where's my wedding invitation?' Feeling herself become flustered but wanting to look strong she crossed her arms, opening her mouth to argue about her being old only for Opal to wink and leave, not before handing her a little card. Filled with curiosity Asami flipped the card over only to see her name written on it, opening the card to read it her lips lifted up into the biggest smile, her cheek bones becoming more prominent from the action._

_Asami, today is your birthday and I know you're upset Korra isn't here to help celebrate which is why me and the guys are going to cheer you up and make sure you're not going to work!  After the meeting meet me on Air Temple Island and you better be there or I'll hunt you down. By the way I'm already well versed in world politics, I was only at the meeting waiting for you! -Opal XoXo_

_'That little minx is going to be the death of me' Asami thought to herself before she heard Raiko signalling for the meeting to start, with a sigh she sat down, swiveling around to face him and give him her undivided attention._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Getting off the boat at Air Temple Island, Asami walked around hopelessly lost as Opal never told her where about on Air Temple Island she had to go to, deciding to go look for Opal in the kitchen Asami made her way inside before she was abruptly stopped in her path by a tugging off her skirt, startled she spun around only to find Rohan with his hand clenched around her skirt looking up at her with the brightest smile only a child could posses, with a gentle smile of her own Asami bent down to his level._

_'Hello Rohan, how is my little man?'_

_'I'm good! Happy Birthday Asami I got a present for you' with a hug Rohan pulled away from Asami before producing a card out of nowhere and giving it to her._

_'Oh thank you Rohan, you shouldn't have' with a smile and a kiss on his cheek Asami accepted his gift before giggling at the bright red, flustered look that took over his little face._

_'It's okay Asami I wanted to and have fun at your party tonight!' with that Rohan formed an air bubble before speeding away, confused at the mentioning of a party Asami looked down at the card to read what it said._

_Asami if you're reading this then Rohan did find you, you're probably confused at why I'm not there well let me tell you that this is part of your surprise and you will get your final present at the party tonight but the card gifting isn't done yet! When you finish this make your way to Narook's where you'll find your next surprise! -Love Opal XoXo_

_Finishing reading the card Asami couldn't help but tear up a bit, thinking that maybe her unluckiness of having sadness follow her around would finally dissipate as she had the best friends and girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. 'Stop it Asami, it's your birthday and your friends are making a huge effort to make this day special for you so go and have fun' with that thought Asami got up and headed towards to docking area with the intent of getting to Narook's as fast as possible for her next surprise.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_With a purpose in mind Asami made her way inside Narook's and looked around for someone who could potentially hold her next surprise, spotting Bolin sitting in a booth by himself Asami walked towards the booth and sat down in front of him._

_'Asami! Happy Birthday' Asami should've known she'd get squeezed to death from Bolin's hug but she didn't mind she loved the guy no matter what._

_'Thank you Bolin but could you please let me breath' after what seemed like forever Asami felt her feet touch the ground again, after regaining her breath she looked at Bolin with a happy smile._

_'Heh heh sorry Asami I didn't mean to' Bolin rubbed his neck sheepishly whilst looking at Asami with his contagious smile widely spread across his face, giggling behind her hand Asami hugged him again before also kissing him on the cheek._

_'It's okay Bolin I forgive you, so what did you order us? The usual I hope because I'm starving'_

_'Of course! Asami I know you well enough to know that you didn't eat before heading out to your meeting this morning so being the perfect gentleman that I am I ordered you the most delicious and filling serving of seaweed noodles ever!' Hearing Bolin say this Asami couldn't help but laugh and play along with his ploy._

_'Oh well then thank you kind sir, this lady is thoroughly impressed with your manners' at hearing her say this Bolin puffed his chest out before Asami started to laugh, at hearing her laughter Bolin couldn't help but laugh along with her, chest deflating in the process, their laughing fit was then interrupted by the waiter settling their food in front of them, with a happy sigh from both they broke apart their chopsticks before digging into their long awaited meal with gusto._

_Hours later after both Bolin and Asami finished catching up and their meals, Bolin gave her, her next card._

_'Here you are Asami, I know you're sad you have to leave me but I can't hog you all to myself oh and happy birthday!' Asami laughed till tears were itching to escape her jaded orbs after a few more minutes of laughing she finally calmed down enough to hug and squeez Bolin again._

_'Thanks Bo, I had a great time with you! We should have more one on one time together'_

_'Of course Asami! That's a great idea, hopefully Korra won't get jealous though! I'll see you tonight!' With one last laugh and wink Bolin shoved his hands into his pockets before making his exit from the restaurant, watching his retreating back Asami eventually turned her attention over to the card in her hand._

_I hope you had fun with my boyfriend girl! Now is time for your next surprise, I didn't schedule this one to be long since I know he's quite stiff but make your way to your girlfriends statue that you so lovingly built for her ;) -Opal XoXo_

_At reading the last line of the card Asami felt her embarrassment rise and blush rise across her face, not wanting anyone to see her turn an unhealthy shade of red she quickly left Narook's and headed to the park.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Going over to the seat that's situated in front of Korra's statue Asami immediately knew what Opal meant when she said the next person was stiff as Mako was sitting on the bench waiting for her with his back as straight as ever, deciding to try and loosen him up a bit Asami quietly sneaked over to him before laying a hand on his shoulder and screamed boo into his ear but as she expected from the detective he didn't even flinch instead he calmly turned around and faced her before a small smile appeared on his face._

_'Hello Asami happy birthday and you should know by now nothing really scares me'_

_'I know but I just thought I'd try and loosen you up for once!' Mako chuckled and shook his head, his perfectly kept detective hair style going back to its natural tousled look before running a hand through his hair and gesturing to the chair to sit. After talking for half an hour Mako interrupted their conversation before handing her the next card.  
_

_'Sorry Asami I have to cut this now since for some odd reason I wasn't given a lot of time with you so Happy birthday and have fun tonight' with a soft smile at Asami Mako then walked away from the area, the wind tousling his hair up even further as he walked away, Asami looked down at the card in her hand to read it over._

_I hope you had fun with Mr Stiff Guy! ;) This'll be the last card you read tonight, you're next surprise is waiting for you in your mansion! Have fun and happy birthday Asami -Love Opal XoXo_

_Asami let out a laugh at reading Opal's description about Mako as she couldn't help but agree with her, 'I better get home now the sky's getting dark and I can't wait for my surprise!' Asami felt like a young teenage girl all over again but who wouldn't if they were getting a surprise present? Feeling the wind pick up further Asami realised how cold she actually was as she felt herself shivering, wrapping her arms around herself she rushed out of the park and towards her satomobile wanting to get home as fast as possible._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Parking her car in front of the stairs leading towards her front door Asami got out and walked up the stairs expecting her party to be in full swing already, readying herself for it she smiled widely as she opened the door only to notice the area was really quiet, opening the door further Asami made her way inside only to see a single red rose with a note lying on the ground in front of the staircase. Confused, Asami picked the rose up and read the note, 'Follow Me' feeling even more confused Asami looked around before another rose was caught in the line of her peripheral vision, this one however was waiting for her at the next landing of the stair case, now getting the idea of the note on the first rose Asami climbed the stairs and picked up the next rose when she saw the next rose lying on the entrance to the second floor, making her way to it Asami picked it up as well before noticing a whole trail of them leading to her bedroom.  
_

_Still thoroughly confused as to who left these roses Asami walked towards her bedroom all the while picking up every single rose on the way, after picking up the last rose Asami stopped in front of her closed bedroom door and saw that a note was attached to the last rose she picked up, reaching round the now made bouquet of roses Asami flipped the note to read it's contents,_

_'Open the door'_

_Following the instructions left to her from the note Asami rearranged the bouquet so she could grip it better with one hand, with a nervous sigh her other hand reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, after the door fully unlatched Asami opened the door slowly before making her way inside. Only once she was fully inside did she lift her eyes up from the ground and to the sight in front of her, what she saw though made her freeze and drop her bouquet, there in front of her standing in the soft basking glow of the bedside lamp was Korra, Korra with her beautiful wolfish smile gracing her face, Korra with her beautiful blazing blue eyes staring into her own jaded ones, Korra her beautiful girlfriend._

_Asami didn't really know if she was dreaming or not, 'I have to make sure it's really her, I've missed her so much I don't think I can handle it if my mind is playing tricks on me now' Asami took in a deep shaky breathe before letting her voice croak out.  
_

_'Korra? Is that, is that really you?' Asami knew she had tears streaming down her face but at that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was to hold the love of her life in her arms again and to never let her go, to kiss her until her lungs burned from the lack of air they were receiving and to entangle their legs together as they lay on the bed together. Through the blurriness of her eyes Asami saw that Korra's smile turned to a more gentle loving smile although her eyes shined brighter to Asami as they were showcasing the love that Korra felt for her, Korra opened her arms open to her, her biceps rippling with the movement._

_'Hey Asami baby' after hearing Korra call her that Asami broke down even more before ramming herself into Korra's awaiting arms, her own arms wrapping themselves tightly around Korra, her fingers gripping the back of her shirt tightly as she dug her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that she missed for so long. Asami felt Korra wrap her arms around her before kissing her on the crown of her head._

_'Hey shh it's okay baby I'm here I'm not going anywhere' Asami felt her legs weakening before she felt herself being lifted up into the muscular arms she missed so much. Korra carried her to a nearby chair before sitting down on it and rearranged Asami so she would be more comfortable, wanting to look at her girlfriends face Asami swiveled around to face Korra, her legs thrown on either side of her as she sat on Korra's lap before snaking her arms around Korra's neck as she rested her forehead against hers before softly speaking,_

_'Korra I missed you so so much' a few more stray tears escaped as she said this but they were quickly gone as Korra's hand came up and wiped them away, feeling Korra's hands leave her face Asami pulled her head back as she stared at Korra waiting for her to reply.  
_

_'I know Asami I missed you so much to which is why I worked extra hard to finish my job earlier so I could surprise you today which reminds me Happy Birthday Asami' Asami saw Korra looking at her with so much love it nearly melted her to the very core, before she could reply however one of Korra's hand gripped the back of her neck whilst the other caressed her cheek before she felt herself yanked forward, her lips meeting Korra's as she was brought into a searing kiss, one which eventually burned Asami's lungs from the lack of air.'Finally, I finally get my kiss I've been waiting so long for' was Asami's last coherent thought as the let herself melt into the kiss as she brought her own hands up to lock Korra's head in place never wanting to let her go.  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a happier chapter compared to the previous 2! It's also a longer chapter!  
> Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with University (yes I live in Australia haha)  
> It'll be cool what you think of my story so far so comment away or you can ask me stuff on my tumblr! I would love to get to know you all so don't be scared! :D  
> My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/semiiasian  
> Happy Reading Everyone!  
> Peace Out!


	4. Continuation of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from MIA and I'm so sorry about that! But the next chapter is up! Albeit shorter than usual but hey at least it's something right?

Asami woke with a sharp intake of breathe as she left her dream like state, a sense of panic welled up in her being as she didn't recognise her surroundings for the first couple of seconds before her eyes landed on Korra's statue reminding her where she was, with a heaved sigh Asami lifted herself off the ground, her legs aching from being in a crossed position for too long before turning to face Korra's grave to whisper goodbye. _I'll come visit again soon Korra I promise, I love you._ With that Asami turned and made her way out of the cemetery not before looking at Korra's grave one last time as a single tear leaked out of her eye and cascaded down her porcelain cheek mixing in with the forever pouring rain.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mako was panicking, he woke up only to find that Asami was no where to be seen. Not knowing what to do or where she would be he decided to ring Bolin, running over to the phone he dialed his apartment number knowing his brother would be there, after 4 rings Bolin finally picked up.

_"Hello, this is Bolin speaking"_

_"Bo! You gotta come quick! Asami's missing!"_

_"What?! What do you mean missing?!"_

_"Missing as in she's not here in her apartment! I came over to check on her but I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone!"_

_"Okay okay I'm coming over now and Mako try not too stress too much." H_ anging up the phone Mako started to pace the lounge room, trying to think of all the places that Asami could be at but his brain was just not working. _Come on Asami where are you, I hope you're okay. Damnit why can't I think right now?!._ His train of thought was interrupted as Bolin slammed the front door open before stumbling into the apartment.

_"I'm here, I'm here don't panic, we'll find her!"_

Mako sighed a breathe of relief,  " _About_ _time you got here! Come on let's go and find her."_

Before the brothers could make it out the door to search for Asami she trudged through the doorway, looking worse for wear with her clothes sticking to her body from the rain, hair and skin lacking its usually glowing complexion, puffy eyes with dark circles included. Bolin hadn't seen Asami since Korra's funeral 5 days ago thinking that she would want time to herself but he didn't know that she would neglect herself so much or how fast her health would decrease.

Her usual pronounced cheekbones were way more pronounced now and from the way her clothes were clinging onto her Bolin could see her ribs were sticking out more than usual as well. _Oh Asami, what are you doing to yourself._ Before he could rush over to her however Mako beat him to her.

_"Asami! Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was when I woke up only to find you weren't there anymore and when was the last time you ate?! You need to eat Asami, it's not good for the baby otherwise"  
_

Bolin chuckled at seeing mama Mako back in action again when his brain finally registered what he said to Asami, _"Wait what?! You're pregnant Asami?!  
_ Mako face palmed himself at forgetting that Bolin was there and he didn't actually know of Asami's pregnancy yet, worried that Asami might not react well to Bolin finding out like this Mako opened his mouth to defend but the words died in his mouth as he noticed Asami make her way over to Bolin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Exiting the elevator Asami made her way to hers and Korra's apartment, feet dragging across the ground as she had no energy or will left to uphold herself as she usually did anymore, she was also still not ready to admit that it's only her and their unborn child's apartment now. Now standing in front of the door Asami could hear the muffled voices of Bolin and Mako inside, her mouth curved up into the faintest of smiles at hearing knowing Bolin was here, _Bolin's here? I've missed him,_ opening the door she trudged inside to see Bolin and Mako walking towards the door before stopping at catching sight of her.

After hearing Mako remind her that she hasn't actually eaten since yesterday and that it could damage the baby, Asami froze in panic, not only did she forget to eat but Bolin didn't actually know she was pregnant yet as she hasn't seen him since Korra's funeral. Wanting to hold him when she confirmed her pregnancy to him, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him with her head burying into his broad chest and taking in his soft musky scent before nodding her head and softly murmuring her confirmation of her pregnancy.

Bolin was tense at first when Asami wrapped her arms around him but as seconds passed he noticeably softened up before wrapping his arms around her, engulfing her smaller frame into his bigger one before leaning down to softly kiss her on the head. _"It's okay Asami, even though Korra is gone the kid will know what love is. It'll be so overwhelmed with love from us and everyone else who loves you that it won't even know what to do with it! Because we're family and that's what families do"_

Squeezing her arms around him Asami couldn't help but feel touched at what Bolin said, _"I know, I'm so thankful I have you all in my life"_ and she really was thankful, Asami knew she would've been in a horrible state right now if it weren't for the brothers and everyone else around them helping her through life at the moment.

Bolin felt glad to know that Asami's mood started to lift up a bit, reaching down to pick her up he felt her wrap her arms around his neck before walking into the kitchen and settling her down on the ground, _"Now you need to eat Miss Sato, I will have no nephew or niece of mine being a little weakling! I want them to be big and strong just like their handsome uncle!"_ After saying this Bolin puffed out his chest and flexed his biceps to add extra effect, Asami couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Bolin's exaggeration. 

Seeing that he was able to put a smile on Asami's face made Bolin extremely happy, _this is a good start she's been through a lot in life it's about time some happiness came back into her life and hopefully it'll stay that way for a long time._ Bolin felt a sense of pride and admiration overwhelm him when he looked at Asami, the girl has been knocked down time after time again but she always manages to bounce back to her usual self, some times longer than others but she always gets there in the end, it was because of her inner strength and sheer will that Bolin felt extremely proud and glad to be able to call Asami his friend, with a smile adorning his face he pushed his sleeves further up his arms before setting to work with helping Asami make a meal for them, after all he had a promise to keep and no way was he going to let Korra down.

Watching the interaction between Asami and his brother made Mako feel happy and reassured that Asami and the baby were going to be fine, when he woke up to find her gone he thought he was going into cardiac arrest with how worried he was, at not only Asami being missing but what Korra would think of him if he lost her. Turning to look at the massive windows that adorned the whole wall of the apartment, looking over the majority of Republic City with the new Spirit Portal right in the middle, he saw that the rains were still falling heavily with dark dark clouds adorning the sky as lightning speckled between them every now and then.  _This rain is getting out of hand, I know it's monsoon season but it's been raining for days._

With that train of thought Mako turned back round and headed into the kitchen to also help prepare some food for all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days since Asami had lunch with the brothers and it's about time she went back to running Future Industries but to also go to the hospital and have her pregnancy check up, with a weary sigh she got up off her spot on the lounge and walked over to the phone to make an appointment.

_"Hello, Republic City Hospital Dr. Katara speaking"_

_"Ummm yes hi Dr. Katara this is Asami Sato, sorry it's so late but I was wondering if I could make an appointment to have my first maternal checkup?"_

_"Oh Miss Sato, please don't worry about being late dear. I've heard about certain circumstances and I wish to send my most sincere condolences but yes I'm free today if you wanted to come in?"_

_"Thank you and coming in today would be fine, what time?"_

_"Well how does 1 sound to you?"_ Looking over at the clock Asami saw that the time was already 12, _hmmm the ride there will take about 15 minutes which gives me 45 to get ready, I think I have enough time._

_"1 sounds perfect, thank you Dr. Katara"_

_"It was my pleasure dear, see you soon"_

Settling the phone down to it's receiver Asami made her way to the bathroom, walking past the body length mirror Asami saw a person she did not recognise. The person that was staring back at Asami was not the usual youthful, bright and beautiful Asami, what was staring back at her was a person who's skin was blotchy and bland, usual jade green eyes now a dead dull green, cheekbones much more pronounced and quite an obvious bump adorning her thin frame that looked a bit out of place. Tears rolled down her face as her eyes continued to scan the rest of herself with her hands resting on her bump. _Oh Raava, what am I doing to myself?_ Tears turned into full on sobbing as she sank to her knees, arms wrapping around herself. _I'm so sorry Korra, I'm sorry for what I've become, I'm sorry for not making a bigger effort to keep_ _you here with us, I'm sorry for not taking proper care of myself for our child, I promise to now turn my life back round and start looking after our child and to make a full come back to Future Industries_.

Dragging her palms across her eyes to get rid of the tears, Asami stood back up with a new resolve back in place, looking back up at the mirror she promised to herself, Korra and their child that she will now take her life back in her hands and to look after her family, staring at the reflection of her eyes she noticed that they were now brighter than they were before, with that she walked off the have her shower with clear intent showing all over her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am so sorry that I haven't posted in months! Life just happened, I had exams then I went back to my hometown where life just happened then I had family issues then yeah life literally just happened all at once like I swear I was going crazy and I had a bit of a block to where I wanted to go with this but I am back and I will try and update at much better intervals! :D  
> Anyways if you wanna ask me questions or just want to talk my tumblr is:[Semiiasian](http://semiiasian.tumblr.com/)  
> Hope you liked this chapter and I'll talk to you all soon! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so sad guys but this has been on my chest all day and I had to write it  
> The child is spiritually conceived as well thanks to Korra's amazing Avatar powers! :D  
> I may or may not make this multi-chap but we'll see, I might make it multi-chap when my holidays come round :D  
> Anyways enough of me, Happy Reading  
> Peace Out!


End file.
